Courtney Kenner
Courtney Kenner was a runaway and a drug addict, usually addicted to morphine, Barbanol, and other stuff she could get her hands on. Though due to her addiction, she got into huge debts with Roland and Gus’s gang, making her pay with interest. Though she was given to Elaine Melbourne, and was made her many assistants, making her into the Hyde known as Hazmat: the Poison of the New Order Hydes . Though unbeknownst to everyone else, even herself, Hazmat has begun a secret love with Nett Worke : something that is hidden between Theodore, Mari, and Courtney. Characteristics *'Name': Courtney Kenner *'Aliases': Hazmat *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Magenta (Green with Black Streak) *'Eyes': Blue (Green in Hyde) *'Likes': Scifi films, drugs (trying to stay off it), baths, transforming (gets addictive to it), Lana and Justine (sisters-in-arms/lovers), Theodore Tekk (massive crush) **'Hazmat': Brutus (massive hard-on crave), poison baths *'Dislikes': Being addicted to drugs, being bullied, her parents, unbelievers, Mari (enemy and rival) **'Hazmat': Elaine's bossy attitude, Comette (enemy and rival), having to lie to the others about her relationship with Nett Worke *'Family': Disowned Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Courtney was a scrawny and nerdy Caucasian girl of sixteen with short magenta hair with a bang combed to the right, blue eyes, and thick red glasses. She wore ratty street clothes for heavy winter. After her transformation, her body became healthy and physically fit. Her chest bosted up to a C-Cup, thin waist, strong long legs, and her hair turns black and remaines the same style, but became bouncier, but gained a green streak up front, earning much peculiarity. She wore tight jeans with the knees cut and the outer thighs cut open, a tight yellow shirt with black arms and trim on the collar and bottom, with a Hazmat symbol on the chest. Hyde - Hazmat As Hazmat, she stands above 6-7 feet in height, a sexy Amazon build, and ridiculous D-Cup chest, much like Jackie Hyde. More physical changes are that her hair has turned Pure Green with a black streak, along with her skin turning completely sickly green, and her eyes turn green with a green glow. But on her back is a magenta birthmark in the shape of a biohazard tattoo. NO Hyde Attire Background Courtney Kenner was formerly a Detroit delinquent who made a living by breaking into homes, of which her friend Alex was the son of a security company, and selling the items they took. However, the person they sold the stuff to didn’t give them a fair price. Though it was enough for Courtney to move to Everett to escape not just her abusive boyfriend, Money, but also to escape her neglectful and abusive mother, as well as her violent alcoholic boyfriend. Her life before the money was one of emotional, mental, and physical abuse. One would describe it being toxic to her growth. Though once she made it to Everett, she was once again thrown into the fire. She had wound up in Gus’s drug run, and made a junkie. And sadly, she didn’t have the money, nor the connections for a big job to make the money. And so, she was taken to their hideout to be dealt with, along with others like Lana and Justine. Though what no one knew was that she and the other two would be given to Elaine Melbourne, who promised them a better life as well as power and immortality. Seeing this as a way to be free of the constraints of the humanity she had been shackled with due to her rotten and toxic beginnings, she jumped at it. Little did she know that it would require for her to be attacked and made love to by a Beast Hyde formerly being Dale Mason. Hours later, she and the other girls were exhausted and sweaty, with a hole in her pants, ‘injected’ by the biological fluid of the Hyde Virus from Brutus. Chained up and locked with the others, Courtney’s transformation become a pleasurable bath. Literally. Her body began to sweat and fume out gas and liquids making a pool of green toxic water, burning a hole through the floor, as she pulled the chains off, and changed halfway, falling into the pool her body had created. Once she and the others were finished, she slowly arose out feeling like a new woman. In fact, she was a new woman: Hazmat, an evolved Hyde capable of producing toxic chemicals and gases via her body chemistry. The next morning, she awoke with Lana and Justine still asleep, and like her naked, and laying with each other in a heap. Elaine walked in, congratulating them on the path to immortality and homo-superiority. Courtney was a bit unsure, as she didn’t remember what had happened, to which Elaine stated it was part of the process of having a second personality. Though Courtney was unsure of Hazmat, she nevertheless became a powerful ally for the New Order Hydes. Though Hazmat proved to be too much of a wildcard, as she had a fling with Nett Worke: something that Elaine would later take advantage of for her plans. Personality At first, Courtney appears to be quiet and easily manipulated due to her insecurities. After her change, she becomes mean, mysterious, often speaking in whispers, and sometimes depicted as rather crazy because of the evil, crooked grin she usually wears when after she sleeps with either her male and female Hydes, or during battle. However, she’s more determined, outspoken, and more sane who wants to be respected and not shunned because of her uncontrollable powers. Due to this, she gets frustrated and emotional. As Hazmat, she seems eager and insane to use her abilities. She uses her sex appeal to lure others into a low sense of security, and poisons them either via hand contact or with a kiss. She goes crazy with using her abilities, calling out for everyone to die, or for her to joke that she's contagious. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Evolved Hyde' *'Substance Emission': Hazmat is a girl who can produce various deadly substances from her body. Previously, a side effect was that she was poisonous to others, and prolonged exposure to her would result in illness and death, so she wore a containment suit most of the time. Since emitting a massive explosion, she now can control her radiation and does not wear a full-body containment suit. **'Extending Needle Claws': Using these, she can inject the various poisons and toxins she can produce in the bio-chemical lab that is her body. Skills Equipment *'NO Hyde Uniform/Containment Suit' Relationships Courtney’s Relationships Gallery Courtney Kenner, casual and Hyde Attire.JPG|Human Courtney Kenner (Hazmat), Hyde Anatomy and Attire.JPG|Hyde Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hydes Category:Villains Category:The New Order Hydes